1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional jigsaw puzzle, and more particularly to a three dimensional jigsaw puzzle composed of pieces and a hollow interior. Each piece has protrusions and cutouts respectively corresponding to the cutouts and protrusions of an adjacent piece so as to form a complete pattern when the jigsaw puzzle is completed.
2. Description of Related Art
Jigsaw puzzles are popular toys for children and even adults. Conventional jigsaw puzzles generally have planar pictures which have cut up into pieces, and then the pieces are fitted together to recreate the pictures again. The quantities of pieces in puzzles can be varied by manufacturers so that assorted difficulty levels in doing the puzzles are achieved in order satisfy consumer demands.
There have been some jigsaw puzzles invented that are called three-dimensional puzzles. One of the three dimensional puzzles is composed of cubic pieces that each have six surfaces painted with various patterns and that can be recombined to form six pictures corresponding to the respective surfaces of the cubic pieces.
Another three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle has a dimensional frame being composed of horizontal brackets and vertical brackets. The brackets have a plurality of apertures defined therein. Puzzle pieces with poles can be mounted on the brackets by the poles inserted in the apertures to form a three-dimensional shape.
In a third three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle, there are a plurality of sheets painted with the same picture. The sheets are cut according to the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle. The pieces are respectively adhered with the sheets having different numbers. Whereby, the pieces have different thickness and the picture is recreated by the pieces so as to present a three-dimensional effect.
However, all the conventional jigsaw puzzles present only two-dimensional pictures combined by the pieces. There is no true three-dimensional effect in the jigsaw puzzles.
In order to provide a three dimensional effect, the invention provides an improved jigsaw puzzle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.